conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Auregan
Auregan is a constructed germanic language spoken in the northern Germany and in the eastern Netherlands, it is the closest language to German, its phonetic looks like German and Dutch, many people say that Auregan is perfectly between Dutch and German . The Auregan is based on English words mixed with a Dutch accent and a German writting style. Setting Auregan is a West-germanic language close to German when it is written, to Dutch when it is spoken and to English for the words, sometimes, some words looks not like English, as "zu" looks not like "to" in English, but it is pronounced "tso" and the two words have the same origin. Some words those are very close : Basic Grammar The Auregan grammar is very simple, the infinitive form is : verb+'en', for every verb exepted "zisch" (to be). To conjuging, it is easier : Exepted for "wéze" (to be) and "heffe" (to have) : Dictionary : Wurdebúok edit Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st singular : iķ : mí : máin 2nd singular : þý : þí : þáin 3rd singular (m) : hí : him : his 3rd singular (f) : zí : hire : hire 3rd singular (n) : et : et : his 1st plural : wí : ýs : ýsre 2nd plural : ģí : ģíew : ģíere 3rd plural : héa : hém : híere edit Demonstrative Pronouns this : þes, þies, þit these : þíze that : þíe, þat those : þéze edit Prepositions about : ofer among(st) : jemong, jemang at : tú before : befórun, beforn behind : behíðer, behinder between : betwiscķ by : bái for : fur from : fram of : af on : up through : dúrh to : tú under : under with : mid edit Basic Phrases excuse me : furjif mí goodbye : held wel hello! : hej! hey! : houj! please : Ef þý wilt! sorry : furjif mí thank you : beþank δí (no) thanks : (né) beþank welcome : wilkumme good morning : gúodne murjun good day : gúodne daj good evening : gúodne afunt good night : gúodne naht edit Interrogatives : Frejnenges who : ƕé what : ƕæt where : ƕǽr when : ƕænne why : ƕái how : hú, ƕó which : ƕilķ edit People : Befulkeng boy : ģyngje girl : maidje man : man woman : wáif brother : brúðer sister : swiester father : fáðer mother : múðer son : zón daughter : dúhter husband : hausman wife : wáif edit Numbers : Nummers 0 : null 1 : éne, éan 2 : twéa 3 : þrí 4 : fíewer 5 : fáif 6 : ziex 7 : zíefun 8 : aht 9 : néģun 10 : tíen 11 : ellevun 12 : twélf 13 : þritíen 14 : fíertíen 15 : fiftíen 16 : ziextíen 17 : zíefuntíen 18 : ahttíen 19 : néģuntíen 20 : twintiģ 21 : éanondetwintiģ 22 : twéaondetwintiģ 23 : þríondetwintiģ 24 : fíewerondetwintiģ 25 : fáifondetwintiģ 26 : ziexondetwintiģ 27 : zíefunondetwintiģ 28 : ahtondetwintiģ 29 : néģunondetwintiģ 30 : þrítiģ 40 : fíertiģ 50 : fiftiģ 60 : ziextiģ 70 : hantzíefuntiģ 80 : hantahttiģ 90 : hantnéģuntiģ 100 : hunderd 1,000 : |þauzent edit Amounts : Méniģþes all : all, oll, ell every : elķ many : méniģ some : zum few : wéniģ none : néan more : méar less : míðer, minder edit Colors : Kolors red : ret orange : orangen yellow : yalge green : groen blue : blau violet : purper purple : purper pink : pancke black : swart white : wi§e grey : greie brown : brawn edit Days : Dáģes Sunday : Zundaģ Monday : Móndaģ Tuesday : Tíewsdaģ Wednesday : Wodunsdaģ Tuesday : þunnersdaģ, þunderdaģ, þúðerdaģ Friday : Frídaģ Saturday : Zaterdaģ edit Months : Mónþes January : Januarie February : Februarie March : Marscķ April : April May : Meie June : Junie July : Julie August : Augustus September : September October : Október November : Nófember December : Désember edit Seasons : Sáizones winter : Winter spring : Frúoģsprong summer : Zommer autumn : Hǽrfst edit Directions : Rehtenges north : nórð south : sýð west : west east : óust up : up down : af left : líķes, links right : rehts edit Clothing : Klédes blouse : Köt dress : drösen glasses : brillër glove : handschöe hat : höt helmet : hëlmen jacket : jäschen pants : bröch shirt : hömd shoe : schöe skirt : röch sock : söch sunglasses : sönbrillër sweater : swësser edit Animals : Díers ape : äpen bear : baär bird : fögel cat : kät chicken : kichen cow : kauw deer: deier dog: hönd dolphin : dölfein elephant: ëlefant fish : fisch frog : fröss giraffe: giraffen goat : geit hippo : floödhärs horse : härs human : männ lion : lauw lizard : hegedöss louse : lause mouse : mause rabbit : könein rat : raät rhino : neushörn shark : schärch, heue sheep : schëp snake : snäch swine : swein tiger : teiger turtle : schieldpäd whale : wälen zebra : zëber edit Weather (wéer, wéder) cloud : wulke fog : mist hail : hǽģel hurricane : hyrrikan ice : áis lightning : blixe rain : rǽģun snow : snéa storm : sturm sun : zun thunder : δúδer, δunder tornado : tornado wind : wíδ, wint edit Body parts (líķedéls) arm : ärm belly : bauck breast : broöst blood : bloöd brain : brein ear : eër eye : ëgen face : gesicht finger : finger foot : föt hair : haär hand : hand head : hoöd heart : hërt knee : knie leg : läggen mouth : maud nail : neil neck : nëch nose : nösen skin : schin tail : stärz toe : töen tongue : strandschöe tooth : taäth edit Food and Drinks : Fúud onde ģedráķes apple : appul bacon : backun beer : bíer bread : bróut to have a breakfast : antbáitan butter : býer, býter cake : káke carrot : karrot cheese : ķáze coffee : koffie cola : kola cookie : kúukje corn : korun egg : éi fruit : fraut garlic : garliķ ham : ham ice cream : áisróum jam : jam juice : sap ketchup : keķyp meat : fléscķ milk : melk mustard : mustert nuts : nuttes onion : cipa orange : oranģa pepper : peppur pie : pie pizza : pitza potato : ǽrðappul salad : salád salt : zelt sausage : wurst soup : zúup steak : (bief)steck sugar : zugger tea : téa toast : toast vegetable : ǽrðgrúunes water : wáer, wáter edit Media and Communication : Medias unt förspröckedomër box : böcks letter : geschrift mailbox : meilböcks mailman : meilmänn magazine : teidschrift newspaper : geschriftnieuër package : pächen postage stamp : poststamp postcard : postkärd satellite : sateliet (tele)phone : (tele)foön television : televisung video game : videospleie edit Transport : Fördribers airplane : fleietoög bicycle : bizichel boat : boöt bus : autokär car : wagen helicopter : helische hot air balloon : (höss)löftballon motorcycle : motor submarine : ünderboöt subway : ünderwäg truck : freichter edit Fire : Feier candle : kërs chimney : schauwung extinguisher : feierbautser fireplace : feierpläss flame : fleimmen incense : rächewörcher lighter : lichter match : feierstöch smoke : smöch edit Places : Plässër town : tauwn, thörp, bei city : stät state : stätte city-state : stätrich realm : rich kingdom : könungdom, kungdom country : land continent : wërldedëll world : wërld edit Religions : Belöbenheëd Bahá'í: Baha'i Buddhism : buddendom Christianity : kristendom, kössevisch Hinduism : Hindom Islam : aladom Judaism : jodendom Shinto : Schintodom edit Hair : Haär bald : böld beard : bärd facial hair : gesichthaär mustache : öberbärd edit Countries : Landër North America : Nörth Americka Canada : Kanada Cuba : Kuba Greenland : Grënnland Mexico : Mexiko United States : Förënigte Stättër South America : Süth Americka Brazil : Bräsil Chile : Schili Colombia : Kolombia Venezuela : Veneswëla Europe : Europa Austria : Oösterich Belgium : Belgien Czech Republic : Tschezische Republisch Denmark : Dënmark England : Engeland Finland : Finland France : Frankrich Germany : Dautsland Great Britain : Grüss Brittein Greece : Greëchland Iceland : Issland Ireland : Irland Italy : Italia Netherlands : Nësserland Norway : Nörwäg Poland : Pölland Portugal : Portugël Scotland : Schotland Spain : Spein Sweden : Swëden Switzerland : Swisserland United Kingdom : Förënigte Könungdom Africa : Africka Algeria : Algerien Egypt : Egeipten Morocco : Marocken South Africa : Süth Africka Tunisia : Tuniezen Asia : Asië Afghanistan : Afganistan Bhutan : Butan China : Schina India : Indien Iraq : Irach Japan : Japfan Mongolia : Mongolien North Korea : Nörth Koreë Pakistan : Pakistan Philippines : Filipennër Russia : Rusland Saudi Arabia : Sauden Arabien South Korea : Süth Koreë Thailand : Theiland Vietnam : Vietnam Yemen : Jëmmen Oceania : Ozeënien Australia : Australien New Zealand : Nieue Zeëland Papua New Guinea : Papua Nieue Guineë edit Adjectives : Beschauwe Nämwördër bad : schäd, slicht big : grüss clean : kleër cold : köld correct : richtig creative : schappung dirty : faul, smöttig, dërssig real : jäckst dry : dreie dull : seue fast : spoöd nice : neis, nihr far : fër first : först gentle : mähr full : föll, thrächtig empty : lëggen good : guüd heavy : hevig last : lätst light : licht long : läng narrow : smäll near(by) : neër(bej) new : nieu old : ölt rotten : röt round : rönd sharp : schärf short : schört slow : släff small : smäll, klënn smooth : gläth straight : streicht thick : thich thin : thün warm : wärm wet : wäterig wide : weide edit Verbs : Werkwurdes to ask : freģne to bite : báite to blow : bláwe to breathe : adem níme to buy : býtģe to come : kúme to count : furtále to cut : snáiðe to dance : danse to die : sterfe to dig : gráfe to do : dúo to drag : dráge to drink : dríķe, drinke to eat : éte to get : ģéte to give : ģéfe to go : gá to fall : falle, fælle, felle to fear : fráize to fight : fíehte, fehte to fly : fláiģe to follow : folģe to freeze : fríeze to hear : hóure to hit : rǽķe to hold : helde, hælde, halde to hunt : ģage to jump : springe to kill : quelle, quælle to know : kenne to laugh : láhhe to learn : lére to lie (down) : litģe to listen : laustre to live : léfe to open : ópune to play : spéle to pull : níme to push : þráwe to run : renne, rinne to rub : ráite to scratch : scķrake to see : zíe to sew : náwe to sing : zinge to sit : zitte to sleep : swefe, slǽpe to smell : autrauķe to smoke : rauķe to speak : spréke to spin : spinne to spit : spitte to squeeze : þrýķe to stab : stecke to stand : stá, stande, stáðe to stay : beláife to suck : saucke to swell : zwelģe to swim : zwimme to take : níme, néme to think : þinke, þíķe to throw : þráwe to tie : binde, bíðe to touch : rǽķe to understand : furstá to want : wille, wylle to wash : wascķe to wear : wére to wipe : wáipe, féģe to wish : wynscķe, wunscķe to write : scķráife, wráite Example text Kerkaen in Auregan (Kerkaen ins Aurekaze beie) : Aur : '''Araakan énen gúoden ridder is, hí was in þem Estampy kastelle bái ƕænne hí zaģ énen elden man þé was te kúmen tú him... '''Eng : Araakan is a good knight, he was in the Estampy castle when he saw an old man coming to him... Dut : Araakan is een goede ridder, hij was in het kasteel te Estampij toen hij een oude man zag die naar hem toe aan het komen was... Ger : Araakan ist ein guter Ritter, er war im Schloss Estampie, als er einen alten Mann sah, der nach ihm kam... Oxman : '''Arækan is ean gœde riddor, hie was in thie Estampie-Bury tho hie ean alde man say te him tœ quam... '''Chathan: Araakan ist en gud ridder, hej var ien den Estampej borkt van hej gessiet en awd man kommen su hem… Category:Languages Category:Corinth languages Category:Germanic conlangs